


Thorki & Hiddlesworth; Lista de historias cortas

by diamondcalavera



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Cabin in the Woods (2011), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondcalavera/pseuds/diamondcalavera
Summary: Conjunto de historias en su mayoría de temática para adultos sexo explícito, violencia, toques de drama, smut etc.La lista al igual que las etiquetas se estarán actualizando.





	1. Lista

**Author's Note:**

> Aún no tengo beta y hago esto desde mi celular, me disculpo por lo errores que llegue a cometer.

1.Cumbre- Ciclistas AU! (Chris Hemsworth/ Tom Hiddleston ) Explícito.

2\. Espectro- The Cabin in the woods AU!. (Tom Hiddleston / Chris Hemsworth)


	2. Cumbre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom esta muy estresado últimamente y todos parecen darse cuenta todos menos él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciclistas AU!   
> Advertencias: Sexo al aire libre.

El viento y la brisa contra sus ropas ensordecian las voces de toda la gente esparcida como parches a las faldas del volcan, no era una tormenta pero Tom tampoco queria seguir aqui como turista sufriendo el viento frio, muchos incluso no se atrevian a salir aun de sus autos, ya habia estado preparado desde hace unas horas y ya queria pedalear cuesta arriba donde los arboles se encargaban de la gelidez, suspiro hacia los grupos de campistas, excurcionistas con sus perros, hijos o ambos , tomando fotografias panoramicas, habia otros ciclistas o solo familias estacionadas cerca del lago semicongelado, un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo y se apresuro a darle un trago largo a la botella, el alcohol quemo su garganta.

-¡Thomas!- su padre llamo desde la ridicula silla playera, una mullida chamarra de plumas y un sandiwch caliente en la mano -No deberias comenzar sin tus amigos- correccion, solo eran amigos de Lucas y su hermana Emma, los demas eran solo conocidos, cerro la pequeña botella y sonrio.

\- Padre, solo observarlos no duraran ni la mitad del camino- se encogio de hombros hacia su padre que le daba ahora esa mirada regañona pero comprensiva.

\- Yo tampoco duraria, bueno ya no.

\- Pa, lo tuyo es difetente, si todos aqui supieran la mitad de los caminos que me enseñaste- su padre nego con la cabeza y mordio su almuerzo extrañamente feliz solo por estar aqui viendo a lo lejos la forma elevada del bosque hacia donde se escondia la boveda de lava y lagos de agua limpia.

\- Jesus, esa niña caera y morira alla arriba- exclamo el hombre mayor viendo las botas tejidas y la bicicleta de canastilla de Beatrice amiga de Emma, Tom le sonrió, se colocó el equipo de seguridad y subio a su propia bicicleta, su padre asintio -¡Emma! Es hora que se vayan o regresaran muy noche cariño - todos se acercaron, acordaron su ruta y tomaron ese trago que les daría fuerzas.

Habian recorrido los primeros tramos de camino sinuoso, humedo y con mas musgo de lo normal, con tal de no estar detras de una fila de autos, Tom propuso su propio camino, era angosto e incluso habia pequeñas acumulaciones de nieve, dentro de los limites que conocia los llevo sin mucho riesgo entre el bosque de coniferas y encinas con destino a la cumbre, y asi en la primera mitad del camino habia menos autos a la vista o gente regresando agotada, adios Beatrice.  
  
-¡Oh mi dios! - Lucas suspiro bajando de su bicicleta y dejandose caer sobre el hombro de su amigo después de lograr alcanzarlo, habian llegado a la ultima caseta de la reserva natural donde se suponia deberia haber un vigilante; a un lado una cabaña que solo vendia suministros y refacciones- ¿Cuantos kilometros fueron? -Tom se limito responder con sus dedos dando un largo trago a su cantimplora con agua, Lucas fruncio el ceño y nego con la cabeza, fue una carrera sin descanso a la que le habia retado Thomas apenas vieron a lo lejos esta ultima mancha de civilizacion -Creo que tambien soy demasiado viejo para llegar aqui- se dejo caer sobre el pasto fresco a respirar, efectivamente como habia predicho Tom, solo quedaban ellos tres, Emma no debia tardar en llegar, habia un par de alpinistas comprando galletas, un sujeto jugando con su pastor aleman y una pareja sobre el valle levantando una casa de campaña.

  
°°°

-¿Donde esta Emma?- Lucas levanto la mirada de su bolsa de papitas y se encogio de hombros - Maldita sea, ¿dijiste que le habia pasado algo a su bicicleta verdad? - Lucas asintio y él otro se giro en sus talones- Debo regresar a buscarla- antes de que pudiera montarse en su bicicleta su amigo se interpuso aun con la boca llena.

\- Thomas, relajate no han pasado ni veinte minutos- el rizado mordio su labios- Y que tu hayas llegado aqui en menos tiempo no quiere decir que ella o todos quieran hacer lo mismo- le estrecho la mirada- Hay gente que lo quiere disfrutar.

-¿ Estas tratando de decirme algo?- el tono de voz de su amigo lo decía todo.

\- Oh gracias dios, porque he querido golpear esa sonrisa petulante tuya desde que llegamos, con tus respuestas exactas, llenas de experiencia ignorando mis llamados "¡ _Tom perdona por molestarte con mi amistad! pero sexy hombre extranjero está comiendote con la mirada desde hace no se..._ ¡desde que llegamos y tu pareces un pequeño ogro! - puso las manos en su cadera y extendio los brazos al dejar mudo a Tom quien no sabia si golpearlo o agradecerle su sinceridad ironica con tal monólogo - ¡Exacto!- estrecho un brazo alrededor suyo- amigo solo pienso, correccion, pensamos que tal vez deberias no se - lo observo contemplativo- relajarte.

Tom bajo mirada hacia el valle inclinado donde habia acampado la pareja, si la fuerza del viento no se llevaba su casa no parecia que les importara, estaban como lapas abrazados. Que envidia.

-Tal vez si estoy un poco estresado - masajeo su sien.

\- Me alegra saber que lo entiendas y ¡oh, no me vas creer! ¡unmalditocorgi!

-¿Que? - el trabalenguas de Lucas lo distrajo de su vista y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ahi estaba Emma en la ruta hacia ellos, imagen surreal, su hermana con una jauria de perros de diferentes razas y tamaños detras suyo y tres ciclistas con playeras rosadas.

Se habian presentado como los Hemsworth.

°°°

-Vieron que tenia problemas con la camara de mi bicicleta y no tardaron en sacar un repuesto de la mochila de este amiguito- dijo Emma quien no dejaba de acariciar a Benny un perro con chaleco especial - ¿ A donde fueron?- Lucas se limito a responsabilizarlo y hacerlo quedar como el irresponsable hermano mayor y no dejaba de acariciar el dichoso perro corgi, aunque ahora la mente de Thomas se debatia en cual de los menores hemsworth era más apuesto.

-Deberiamos robarlo-

-¿Porque habriamos que robarles un perro enano a tres tipos macizos como piedras?- el mediano sin duda estaba viendolo , Christopher, si, asi se presento, y ahora compraba un snack enfrente suyo, tenia unos dientes hermosos, esa sonrisa pequeña de lado era digna de un anuncio de barras energéticas.

\- No esta enano, vaya que hostil eres, podrias no se - se calló y observo la mirada contemplativa de Tom hacia el rubio, apenas si parecía que le había puesto atención parecía hipnotizado ambos se lanzaron miradas coquetas, cuando el rubio bronceado ondeo su mano y el rizado respondió con un mismo gesto torpe Lucas comenzó a reir escupiendo migajas.

-¿Qué?

\- Podrías llevarlo por ese camino que te gusta tanto, el de los arboles que parecen que flotan.

-¿Seguimos hablando del perro?

-Amigo a veces eres demasiado cabezota- arqueo sus ojos hacia Chris quien jugaba con sus mascotas.

Sin duda a Lucas se le estaba zafando un tornillo por el nivel, la altura o algo, casi se le cae la cara de verguenza al descuidar a Emma y ahora por una extraña razon queria convencerlo de llevarse a uno de los hermanos, a un lugar inospito, solos y..." _sexy extranjero"_  - recordó, ohh ya entendia- ¿¡Es el?! ¿Por cuanto tiempo?

-Desde el campamento, estabas tan ocupado besando tu propio trasero que no te diste cuenta maldita sea, eres tan lento, literal fuiste su almuerzo - suspiro- ¿Enserio? Lo has estado ignorando todo el camino eran esos ciclistas que aun podian seguirnos el paso a duras penas segun tus palabras.

Tom maldijo internamente.

Lucas dio unas palmadas en su espalda y fue el reunirse con lo demás.

°°°

-Se ve peligroso- una voz grave se derritio en su oído hasta su columna provocándole un escalofrío, extrañamente mas alto, eso ya era raro para él, sólo que el rubio estaba labrado en músculo macizo y Tom era más espigado, no sabia en que momento se habia perdido entre la vista panoramica del valle y sus unicos campistas besandose para no darse cuenta como el australiano se había deslizado a su lado- Aunque no parece importarles -su acento, Tom exhalo un risa ante el pensamiento, Chris se inclino mas y  sintio un agradable vertigo, Lucas no mentia.

\- A esta altura y tomando en cuenta, la caida extra de ¿no se? 5 metros entre esos arboles, yo lo pensaria dos veces- Chris paso su mirada al cielo como si reflexionara sus palabras por un momento, Tom pensó las palabras de Lucas y su narcisimo descontrolado, o tal vez Chris podía ser un idiota.

\- Mmm ¿cuanto tardarian los rescatistas en llegar?

\- Tal vez ¿3 horas?

\- Cuando me cai en monte Kosciuszko...-Thomas se estaba ahogando con los 100 ml que sobraban de alcohol para apaciguar sus nervios, fue su voz tan casual la que le provocó impresión y risa, debería estar muerto el australiano, no era un deportista promedio al parecer, Chris empezo a reir también y vaya maldita profundidad de voz le encantaba.- Quiero pensar que has ido- ojos azul electrico comprobados y le encantan.  
  
Y los arnés en sus bíceps desnudos se veían tan bien.

\- No, pero tengo  algún día deseo ir- confesó.

\- Podemos ir- sus ojos se desviaron al pecho de Tom y de vuelta a sus ojos verdes- Puedo llevarte - su voz se profundizó.

_!Rayos, Rayos!_

\- Entonces te caiste de el monte Kosciuszko.

°°°

-Aqui- después de unas horas el grupo se habia detenido y voltearon a ver a Lucas- Tom habia creado una buena atmosfera con Chris, gay y rosa diria su madre, pero las primeras risillas de Emma y la presencia de los hermanos de Chris provocaron que sus cuerpos de poco en poco se fueran deslizando hasta la parte de atrás del grupo sin dejar de platicar, irónicamente paso de estar al frente a ir de último ya no importaba ir montado en la bicicleta -¿Tom? - pero al darse cuenta donde estaban queria abortar de inmediato, tomo una segunda respiracion - Aqui, por aqui es el camino ¿no es asi Tom? - solo lo ponia mas nervioso la cantidad de ojos sobre el, incluso los perros , ahorcaria al bobalicon Lucas, incredulo Liam se acerco al borde.

\- No se amigo no parece seguro y menos para los perros- todos asintieron.

-Tienes razon eheheh, no se en que estaba pensando ahorrando solo unos cuantos minutos arriesgandonos.

\- Yo quiero ir- Chris se levanto decidido con una sonrisa extraña - me llevo a Benny.  
  
-Chris si matas a mi perro en cualquier descuido tuyo juro que te mato a ti tambien- amenazo Luke el mayor- es totalmente vertical la bajada.

-No exageres me llevo al mio - dijo ignorando las palabras y mirando insistente a Thomas para irse.

-¿No vas Liam?- pregunto Luke no al tanto de la obviedad y tactica de los demas para darles privacidad.

Emma esta riendo junto con Liam- Mmm no compañero cuidemos a los demas perros- como si esto fuera el punto final el mayor de los hemsworth le lanzo unos ultimos ojos de advertencia al menor, luego Lucas se ofreció llevar la bicicleta plegable de su amigo.

-Eres tan obvio- le susurro.

-Y tu tan desgraciado.

Se despidieron y ambos bajaron en silencio.

Caminaron por una media hora hacia su destino- ¿Que carajos paso aqui? - Chris observo sorprendido ante el camino exageradamente hundido como una enorme trinchera de mas de treinta metros de acho y siete de alto, podian pasar por las orillas pero eran un poco angostas y unos arboles tan viejos como escondidos, se aferraban a la poca tierra firme que los sostenía de la caida y exponian sus raices como si flotaran, colgaban gruesas, los pocos encharcamientos de agua en el fondo las alimentaban y lo arboles parecían buscarlos.

-Esta genial compañero - admiro el extraño lugar- ¿Si Benny cayera?- pregunto Chris.

\- Creo que moriria tu pequeña patata.

\- Eres tan lindo y cruel- ¿deberia resultarle ofensivo que lo llamara lindo? bueno al menos no podria ver su rostro sonrojado porque habían comenzado a caminar en fila, pero ojala no estuviera tan distraido con sus perros como para poder apreciarle su propio culo incluso sintió que movía sus propias caderas un poco más sinuosamente con tal de provocar algunas miradas de Chistopher sobre el.

El sendero literal se habia desmoronado y solo podian pasar de uno a uno sujetandose de las piedras , para subir a un cimiento mas seguro y amplio para ambos junto los perros, acordaron en lazar a Benny entre ellos y Chris cargaria al suyo, un golden de mediano tamaño en su espalda.

-Dios, disculpa esto es cansado.

\- De ninguna forma - suspiro una risa- es divertido ¿cuanto falta?

\- Tres kilometros -acaricio a ambos perros- los demas llegaran tal vez media hora despues.

-Perfecto- se sento cerca de las ramas y dio una larga exhalación que a oídos de Tom sóno pecaminosa pero no intencionalmente,  sostuvo ambas correas de sus mascotas - tomemos un receso- Tom estaba de acuerdo- ¿ese arbol de alla nos servira para cruzar Bear Grylls?

Tom carcajeo como hace mucho no hacia ante la comparación, Chris hizo un puchero que mas alla de verse lindo se veia muy atractivo- ¿Es la playera rosa?- no queria verse estupido riendo pero el australiano parecia naturalmente hilarante.

-Si, son horribles, y disculpa que te lo diga pero ¿pertenecen a alguna organizacion o algo? los perros, los viajes, ¿tu mama tiene cancer?- pregunto con cautela.

\- No, no, es solo- sonrio - digamos que a mi y a mis hermanos nos gusta ser divertidos, llamar la atencion ¿sabes?- por un momento Chris parecia ser la persona mas perfecta que habia conocido en años y ahora tenia tantas ganas de recordar como besar pero no encontraba las fuerzas para siquiera  hacer un movimiento " _culo orgulloso_ " recordó pero ahi estaba esa mirada en los ojos de Chris y se acercaba cada vez mas desde donde estaba sentado, tirando de la correa de los canes- Y si, tal vez si tengamos un mal gusto en ropa- el inglés sonrió.

-¿Me creerias si te contara que yo tire ese arbol cuando niño?- le hizo espacio a Chris para que se sentará más cerca, sus muslos chocaron ,sus pies colgaban y balanceaban sobre las raíces sobresalientes del árbol que se negaba a caer.

\- Claro que no- maldijo y resoplo sincero, no habia malicia en su voz, lo sabia, no es que Tom haya estado compensando esas horas que Lucas a calculos propios dice se la paso observandole.

-Bueno mi padre.

\- El señor de gafas sentado con chamarra en la silla de ¿Bud Ligth?.

Thomas sonrio de lado y abrio los ojos -Al parecer ya nos conociamos señor Hemsworth- el otro se encogio de hombros de forma inocente- Como sea Christopher si es que es ese tu verdadero nombre, como te decia, mi padre en una ocasion alla abajo cuando no habia agua organizó una parrillada familiar, bueno, este maldito hoyo ya estaba pero el lugar era seco, intocable, paso dos meses planeandolo, mi padre estaba orgulloso de este pequeño escondite y mientras Emma y Sarah mi otra hermana jugaban al bosque encantado yo era tarzan en la selva colgadome de las raices- ver crecer la sorisa de Chris a una gran carcajada hizo a Tom recordar los gritos de su tia Gretel, el alud de tierra sobre todos y el cuantioso daño que habia provocado en solo quince minutos de diversion infantil - Mi padre estaba histerico casi me orinaba de camino a casa, no sabía que me esperaba apenas estuviéramos a solas.- dijo entre risas junto con Chris - Y ta-da nuestro camino corto hacia el crater- Chris nego con la cabeza divertido.

\- Mi turno- carraspeo recuperandose de la risa- casi mato a mi hermano con la navaja de mi abuelo, mi madre casi se desmaya al vernos entrar a la cocina con un cuchillo enterrado en la frente de Liam como tiro al blanco ¡Oh! y vivimos en una isla- guiño su ojo y Tom reia al imaginar la escena a él le daria un infarto - Aunque al menos tu padre saca su ira inmediatamente, el mio da miedo solo se queda callado hasta darnos una tunda cuando menos lo esperábamos , todos mis hermanos hemos pensado en alguna ocasion ponerle un candado a la puerta de su equipo de caza por si se volvía loco por nuestras idioteces - Tom estiró su cuello hacia el cielo inhalando aire perdido de tanta risa, Chris admiro las venas de su lindo cuello pálido - Aun puedo contarte todas la veces que han tenido que rescatarme- el ingles lo miro con ganas de más y Chris relamio sus labios. -Dime en que seccion acamparan- ahí estaba esa mirada.

-¿Y porque habria de hacerlo señor Hemsworth?

Los siguientes minutos fueron un recuento de agradables historias de sus viajes, todo traquilo hasta que Benny ladro, la tierra debajo de èl trabajo como una tardia trampa y antes de que pudiera caer a una muerte segura Tom lo tomó de una correa de su chaleco y lo tenia colgado de su mano estirada dolorosamente, el perro giraba en su eje estupidamente como pendulo chillando, y Chris se apresuro a jalarlos lejos del borde.

\- Estupido perro enano- maldijo Tom del susto mientras su mano temblaba del esfuerzo y flexiono el brazo, le paso la correa y Chris se apresuro a amarrar a ambos con molestia, lejos.

Tom se apoyo en su brazo y empujo su cuerpo al tronco del arbol y se sento , Chris no tardo en acomodarse frente a el- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, no gran cosa solo dame un segundo.

El corazon de ambos latia sin parar eran este tipo de peligros que le gustaban, a cualquiera le daria un infarto, pero ahora era diferente, su respiracion subia y bajaba, su casco estaba un poco chueco y Chris permanecia ahi como un gran gato acorralandolo de los costados , no habian perdido el contacto visual.

Un respiro junta sus pechos.

\- Hazlo de una maldita vez- maldijo y lo último que sintió fue sus labios chocar, fue como ambos esperaban que fuera, con una especie de deseo acumulado y horas de miradas insinuantes, la tierra cimbró un poco debajo de ellos, Chris trato de separarse y un solo tiron en el material elastico rosa lo alento meter su lengua en esa boca caliente y sufrir un poco mas, hasta cuando sintio que sus pies perdian el equilibrio.

\- Creo que deberiamos- Chris no podia completar fácilmente la oracion, solo veia los labios entreabiertos del chico con respiraciones superficiales y volvía a atacar su boca, sus cuerpos se habían deslizado un poco -Irnos- acompleto entre besos , el otro asintio pero no hizo ningun movimiento - Al carajo -su labios ya se encontraban lidiando nuevamente con una boca ansiosa - Hagámoslo aquí.

Tom no pudo evitar gemir con esas ultimas dos palabras se sonrojo y se dejo hacer.

Chris se sintio endurecer bajo la tela con cada maldicion que soltaba Thomas habia llegado a ese contacto tan deseado, y aunque que no queria admitir que se movia un poco mas ansioso de lo normal el ingles parecia aferrarse a su cuerpo como si fuera a caer lo cual no era del todo mentira pero eso le provocaba un temblor tan delicioso bajo sus manos , incluso sus piernas se cerraban mas hacia él incitando a que recostara y rosara su entrepierna, estaban tan inestables que les era casi imposible no estar tan pegados, se separaron del beso humedo y movieron juntos sus caderas sintiendo al fin sus miembros mejor entre la telas ajustadas, cerraron los ojos disfrutando el vaivén.  
  
\- Como quisera- gimio poniendo sus palidos dedos descubriendo el tontificado abdomen del otro como si siquera alejarlo pero en realidad el rubio estaba frotando tan duro ahora contra su entrada como si quiera atravesar lentamente la tela para penetrarlo que estaba derrientolo.

-Podriamos - agrego el menor enrojecido con una pequeñas gotas de sudor en su sien, se acerco lo suficiente para alcanzar algo dentro bolsillo del perro y tomó una presentación pequeña de vaselina- Solo si quieres- inclino un poco su cabeza le parecio adorable, Tom solo mostro una sonrisa con todos sus dientes realmente le habia leido pensamiento pero aun sentia un poco de timidez y Chris era tan lindo que no queria arruinarlo.  
  
\- Para serte sincero nunca lo habia hecho en un lugar asi- Chris habia regresado al lugar que habia dejado entre las piernas de Tom.

\- Bueno sera una bonita primera experiencia para ambos- acaricio su pecho explorando un poco los pezones de Tom quien suspiro ante un tirón particularmente duro pero había logrado ponerle los pelos de gallina y dejo que Chris se encargara de su boca - Tuve una erección en urgencias en ese accidente surfeando que te conté ¿cuenta?- Tom golpeo su pecho en una risa y luego maullo cuando Chris se masajeo duro y sugestivamente para que Thomas saboreara la vista un poco, soltó otro gemido- Bebé - estaba de acuerdo con el apodo, aprobado- Creo que seria mejor si te abrazaras al arbol ya sabes, la caida mortal.  
  
Al principio fue el momento extraño en el que tenian que ponerse de pie y debatir si acercarse al borde con dos erecciones en sus pantalones o quedarse donde estaban, la primera opción se descarto apenas Chris le bajo los pantaloncillos hasta las rodillas, su dedos urgaron con deseo dentro de la ropa interior de Thomas quien un poco inclinado se aferraba al arbol que parecia flotar, le deba pena admitir que casi se abre la mejilla con la corteza al llegar a esa posicion, sus rodillas temblaban un poco y ver hacia abajo no ayudaba mucho, optó por observar que sucedía detrás suyo, sus interiores bajaron lentamente hasta sus muslos dejando al descubierto ante Chris su trasero, sus bolas y su agujero, la cabeza del pene del menor estaba amenzadoramente muy cerca de ella.

\- Entonces - estrujo su trasero e inhalo ante la presión que este le daba, era un culo redondo, pálido y perfecto - ¿En que seccion acamparas?- los dedos ahora limpios y llenos de vaselina empujaron en Tom.

Aunque habia pasado un buen tiempo sin haber tenido sexo ahora parecia haber conseguido ese dolor que el esfuerzo de ir cuesta arriba no le había dado, ahogo un gemido agudo con la intrusión y sentirse estirar más, con un segundo dedo apretó sus dientes -¿Aun piensas que te dire donde es?- dijo con temblorosa voz, el giro de los dedos en tijera lo hizo retorcer, sobre su hombro podía ver a Chris admirando su trabajo " _Tienes un lugar muy lindo ahí abajo_ " dijo sedoso y su propio pene pulso, casi pierde el equilibrio, su pie resbalo- ¡Espera, espera!- jadeó empezaba a perder la fuerza que lo mantenía sujeto al árbol, al otro no parecio importarle y siguio.

\- Conmigo estas a salvo cariño- como si no pesara nada tomo las caderas del rizado y lo acomodo en una posicion menos inclinada y Tom se sentía mas seguro y estable, el aliento caliente de Chirs chocaba contra su oreja y su amplio torso estaba tan pegado a su espalda , sus dedos ahora habian dejado su lugar y fue rapidamente reemplazado por la cabeza del pene de Chris, busco el rostro de Tom quien curvo lo mejor que pudo su espalda para besar al chico bronceado y no separar sus palmas del arbol, empujo su trasero invitandolo y el otro acepto -Me encanta tu cuerpo- y Tom era tan agradable

Su casco había desaparecido, su sudor pego alguno de sus rizos a su rostro, Tom se veía tan tentador a ojos de Chris, con el culo hacia arriba, la entrada enrojecida y lubricada, lo veía con tal deseo salvajd como si lo invitará a que le destruyera ya , era la misma deliciosa vista para el inglés con el ceño fruncido y boca entreabierta como depredador mientras que sus manos apretaban como garras su trasero, los arneses en los bíceps, la playera lo suficientemente arriba para admirar sus pectorales y su grande miembro asomandose orgulloso.

Maldijo.

Pudo sentir en esa parte sensible entre sus nalgas esa longitud dura azotar después de haberse puesto el condon, se recargaba pesada e hinchada, luego la alineó, habia sido un empuje lento y largo hasta la mitad , considerado hasta que el otro pudiera acostumbrarse, se envolvio del calor de Thomas y así empezó un vaivén suave, exploro su cuerpo con una mano para descubrir que podia gustarle al ingles, su playera expuso su pecho para que Chris jugará con sus pezones, de repente su pene empezó a ser bombeado - ¡Así, así! más- casi chilla cuando Chris empujó finalmente hasta su raíz sin avisar y se quedó ahí inmovil apretando duro la base del pene de Tom - ¡Ahh!- era tan grande e invasivo, mordió su labio. - Si, si Christopher - soltó un largo " _ah_ " y estiró una mano tomando el trasero de Chris rico al tacto y movió sus caderas en circulos como si pudiera ir más profundo.

La playera rosa había desaparecido- Oh vaya- gruño el menor y sintió como su pene atrapado en su interior era estimulado con tales movimientos que no evitó imitarlo, gimeron y él más pálido se acomodó y se sujeto mejor en su posición - ¿Estas bien?

-Vamos Christopher- animó entre jadeos y el otro reanudó unas lentas embestidas, podía sentirlo hasta la raíz para luego sentirlo casi fuera, de no ser por la esponjosa cabeza que el inglés se negaba a dejarlo, como una tortura, se sentía derramar un poco, Tom giró la cabeza y colocó los dedos en donde estaban unidos estaba perdiendo la forma de pensar correctamente; puede que sea una unica vez, vamos a sacarle jugo pensó amargamente sin admitir del todo que Chris le parecía más maravilloso que un simple polvo.

Chris por un momento quería preguntar nuevamente que donde estaría acampando pero no queria arruinar el momento - ¿Que quieres bebé? - el ojiverde lloro de desesperación cuando se detuvo hasta la raíz nuevamente y sólo logró decir " _más_ "- ¿Más que?- presionó como si pudiera ir más adentro del rizado este jadeo genuinamente y tembloroso , más allá de lo sexy que podía ser el inglés el australiano sintió un hueco.

-Dame más duro por favor ¡no puedo!- el aire desapareció de sus pulmones,el mayor supo que no tenía que decirlo dos veces, la parte inferior de su cuerpo tembló al igual que su ruego, sus gemidos hicieron un pequeño eco abajo en la trinchera lo habia invitado a ir mas rapido y ahora no sabia como lidiar con las embestidas tan poderosas, sentía el roce sus bolas y como se hundía.

-Voy a llevarte duro - gruño- hasta que no pienses algo más que esto - entre gemidos Chris bombeo hábilmente su pene adolorido y mordió la concha de su oreja, Tom no respondió era un promesa fácil de cumplir teniendo a Chris tan adentro pero la sobre estimulación de su lengua en su nuca nublaba sus pensamientos - ¿Lo sientes bebé? -masajeo su vientre.

Tom sintió apretar sus bolas y se estremeció, con gemidos agudos trato de contener su orgasmo pero falló, en un gemido ahogado se corrió lanzando su semilla contra el árbol , sentía vibrar su cuerpo y sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse excepto ese canal caliente donde Chris estaba atrapado, sus embestidas se volvieron erráticas cuando llegó el inglés , no duraría mucho - Eres tan caliente Chris - ánimo y mordió sus propios labios con los ojos hinchados, su cuerpo se balanceaba hacia él sin esfuerzo como una muñeca - Correte dentro mío- el rubio soltó un tembloroso gemido y descargo su orgasmo , las cejas del inglés apretaron y sus ojos se cerraron disfrutando la carga caliente , odiaba usar preservativo en esos instantes.

Dos embestidas más y Chris salió con una sonrisa satisfecha y retiró el condón, con el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver su contenido blanco y abundante, sonrojado Thomas se reincorporó derecho y el menor subió sus pantaloncillos no sin antes limpiar su pene empapado de su venida, que considerado pensó - Gracias - dijo con el rostro más enrojecido, lo bueno que después de su actividad vigorosa podía ocultarlo, Chris se acercó y Tom aceptó el beso y por un momento sintió que el tiempo faltaba, se apego un poco al árbol y el pecho desnudo y mojado se pego al suyo - ¿Que pasó con tu playera? - dijo entre besos pequeños y tiro de su labio inferior.

-Hahaha- bajó la mirada y el inglés le imitó, en un encharcamiento estaba la mancha rosada y Chris tal vez no soportaría el frío por más que Thomas quisiera recrearse la mirada , rieron y cruzaron sus miradas fue tan intenso al momento.

\- ¿Te ayudo a recuperarla?- el australiano mostró sus dientes acercandolo aún mas sin dejar el agarre en sus caderas y asintió depositando pequeños besos en el cuello de Tom- Vamos a improvisar un pequeño gancho.

°°°

Habían fallado sus cálculos Emma, Lucas, los hermanos Hemsworth y los perros ya había llegado hace un rato, estaban rodeados por los lagos congelados y la bóveda, deslizandose en ellos o jugando con la nieve a su alrededor , Chris fue a encontrarse con su familia y mascotas, los rubios preguntando por la mancha de barro y Tom se limitó a colocarse a lado de Lucas quien sin mirarlo se inclino a olfatearlo.

\- Hueles a sexo.

-¡Cállate Lucas!

El descenso fue más rápido pero no menos peligroso y cansado, eran las seis y comenzaba a obscureser , el viento congelado quemaba sus pulmones con cada pedaleo, pero la vista del cielo al atardecer con una cúpula de estrellas encima suyo valía la pena , la cálida luz iluminaba a Chris quien se veía magnífico bajo ella con sus mascotas alineadas fielmente , hincha su corazón y desconocía que igual el del rubio se hinchaba enamorado de la flexión de los músculos de el ingles sobre la bicicleta y una sonrisa indescriptiblemente cautivadora.

A las ocho las fogatas de la zona de acampar eran visibles y todos caminaron hacia ellas excepto Tom y Chris, sus manos estaban entrelazadas nadie supo quien tomo iniciativa pero Tom quería que durará un poco más.- ¿Vendrás a visitarnos?-  _di que si por favor_  - Trajimos un poco de vino - ¿ _Si_?- el rubio asintio y Tom apenas contuvo su emoción - Perfecto estamos en - un beso fugaz lo interrumpió.

-Se perfectamente donde estas bebé- le guiño un ojo y separo sus manos alejándose con una sonrisa sincera - Nos vemos en un rato ¿Ok?

-Ok.

La familia Hemsworth hizo prescencia al poco rato, los padres de Chris se veían igual de frescos que sus hijos con un poco de luz en sus sonrisas como su cabello  , Liam cargaba cartones de cerveza y Luke venía con su esposa y dos hijas, al momento Tom sostenía una olla de frijoles inmóvil viendo como se presentaban y acomodaban los guisados, había cambiado sus pantalones por unos de chándal y una sudadera cómoda, Chris desplegó algo alrededor de la fogata.

\- ¡Mira Thomas!- grito su papá con un tono divertido y se acercó - Tenemos la misma silla- dio unas palmadas como orgulloso en la espalda de Chris y sintió otra vez sus mejillas arder.

Después de la comida los padres de Chris y también Luke se despidieron después de la cena para retirarse a dormir dejando a Liam y Chris, los más jóvenes seguían alrededor de la fogata bebiendo , Lucas quedó dormido después de 3 cervezas más, Emma y Liam lo tomaron entre sus hombros y lo acostaron en su casa de campaña, salieron del umbral despues de un rato entre risillas y miradas coquetas que no pasaron desapercibidas por Tom.

\- ¿Esta tu hermano coqueteando con la mía?-se sentó casualmente en el regazo de Christopher, sentía su cuerpo relajado y se sentía menos desinihbido con ayuda del alcohol que andaba bebiendo desde hace rato, el rubio menor tenía su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa y lo dejó acomodar nerviosamente, Tom giro dejando que su espalda descansará en uno de los brazos de plastico de la silla.- ¿Debo preocuparme?- giró la ampolleta de cerveza entre sus dedos pálidos y largos, Chris los observo porque eran hermosos y deslizó los propios para tomar  la botella.

-¿Crees que a tu hermana le importe? - dio un sorbo del ámbar líquido y pasó su mano libre detrás de la nuca de Tom quien ronroneo cuando comenzó a acariciar el lóbulo aterciopelado , sus ojos se entrecerraban del cansancio y Chris ajusto sus caderas - Liam anda saliendo con alguien pero no lo veo convencido.

-Y Emma acaba de divorciarse, creo que mejor dejemos ser - ¿ _Chris tendria alguien esperando en casa?_ después de un agradable silencio se abrazo al cuello de Chris podría dormir así sin problemas, mañana tomarían caminos distintos - Christopher- susurro a su oído , vio los vellos de sus bíceps paralizarse y balanceo sus caderas sobre las cubiertas de mezclilla , tal vez nunca se volverían a ver y era tan perfecto que dolía - ¿Crees que puedas hacermelo una última vez?- dijo con voz baja pero sin ocultar el calor que tenían sus palabras, las pupilas del menor se dilataron y Thomas jadeo.

Una mano de Chris se deslizó descaradamente debajo de su ropa y apretó uno de sus glúteos, esa mirada depredadora lo observo a el y a la otra pareja que no estaba al tanto de su actividad, una lengua húmeda exploró la concha de su oreja- Vale vamos- se levantaron ocultaron sus erecciones através de sus bolsillos y se dirigieron al casa de campaña de Tom.

-Hey Chris ¿a donde vas hermano? - preguntó Liam con una sonrisa y mirada intrigosa, Chris le respondió con una mueca llena de coraje por ser tan impertinente, Emma dio una risa, Tom bailo en sus con pena y tiro del rubio desapareciendo dentro.

Al poco rato la fogata se apagó dejándoles con los sonidos del bosque, ellos comenzaron a hacer otros , pequeños y cuidadosos pero llenos de deseo.

°°°

Se giró sobre si mismo en la bolsa de dormir apenas sintió el fresco aire, el cantar de los pájaros y el arrancar de algunos motores lo despertó, consideró regresar a su sueño cuando cierto dolor en sus caderas le recordó que no estaba solo, se giró y no habia nadie.

Por un momento su corazón se hundió existía la posibilidad de que Chris se haya ido en alguno de esos autos , con su maravillosa familia , perros y sonrisa - ¡Uhhh maldita sea! -no quería lidiar con algo así tan temprano porque eso lo hacia sentir como un idiota ilusionado ¿Qué esperabas? Se recriminó, no era una persona de solas noches y Chris había movido algo en su núcleo, iba a ser difícil olvidarlo.

\- ¿Tom eres tu? Ya es medio día, ya no hay desayuno- Lucas dijo mientras se asomaba a su campaña- ¿Estas bien? - se acomodó a lado de su amigo con cuidado - ¿Te hizo algo?- Tom negó con la cabeza.

-No, es solo- se quedó callado, afuera estaba su papá y hablaba con alguien.

-¿Qué piensa señor?- esa voz, salió disparado fuera de la casa de campaña, a unas cuantas zancadas casi choca contra su padre, su manos se aplanaron en sus hombros a tiempo.

-¡Thomas, relájate ¿hijo que sucede?-intercambio miradas con su padre , luego con Chris y el señor Hemsworth, los tres intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Tom como si nada , con solo los boxers puestos pero su corazón se sintió más ligero ante su presencia.

Su padre pestañeo.

°°°

\- ¿Italia?- le dio tiempo de cambiarse y comer.

\- ¿Qué opinas? Tu madre aceptó encantada en cambiar nuestras vacaciones de invierno, ese chico Hemsworth le endulzo el oído mejor que yo que cuando éramos jóvenes- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Tom su padre chasqueo su lengua - Creo que ya tengo tu respuesta - le dio una palmada dura en su nuca que casí le hace tirar su café - Ese Liam está muy cerca de tu hermana lo dejo en tu cargo ¿ok? -se alejó para seguir guardando las pertenencias de su madre.

\- Claro papá - vio a lo lejos a Chris hablando con sus padres , el padre se dio cuenta de Tom y le dio un codazo a su hijo y se alejó con su esposa, camino hacia donde estaba Tom casual con una playera rojo carmín con cuello en V y mezclilla.

\- Hola

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- Así que Italia ¿Mmm?- el australiano soltó una risa pequeña y rasco la parte trasera de su oreja, tímido.

\- ¿Es extraño? - se balanceo en sus pies, Tom quería abrazarlo como el gran oso que era - Me acerqué a tus padres y creí que valía la pena intentarlo apenas tu padre mencionó que harían un aburrido viaje Gales - una visita a casa de sus abuelos, claro con razón- Mont Blanc, Cervine, Monte Vesubio.

-Hehehe entiendo, yo ummm - lo vio directo a los ojos y le flaquearon las piernas, el rubio movió sus pulgares nervioso - ¿Porque?

\- No se, quiero volverte a ver solo eso- tímido lo enfrentó y lo tomo de sus caderas - ¿Está bien?

Tom ronroneo y rodeó perezosamente sus brazos en los hombros del menor - Prometiste llevarme - paso un dedo en la clavícula del otro - ¿Tu que crees?

°°°

\- Ok ¿entonces dices que a esa hora puedo llamarte?- tecleo rápido en su celular el número del ingles -¿Seguro? -Liam hizo rugir ruidosamente el motor.

-¡Rapido tortolos!- Chris le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¡Claro, claro!- igual de apurado Tom dígito el número y se lo repitió - Voy a llamarte para cerciorarme de que lo guarde bien - las luces de los faros de la camioneta empezaron a parpadear sobre ellos.

\- ¡Vamos Thomas que me hago más viejo!- Lucas grito y volvió a arrojar luz, desde el asiento delantero aquí se separaban sus caminos.

\- Ok perfecto - ambos guardaron su celular en su bolsillo y se quedaron viendo, lentamente Chris tomo su mano, todos estaban expectantes desde ambas camionetas, hasta un momento de silencio hubo.

\- ¡Oh vamos se verán durante todas las vacaciones chicos!- grito una de sus madres y se despidieron con un beso rápido y un adiós torpe de sus palmas.  
  
Su corazón sintió un peso indescriptible al ver la camioneta con Chris en ella alejarse en caminos opuestos pero no era doloroso , la emoción se instalaba en su garganta sin emitir sonido por la anticipación, fue la comidilla de todos por un rato hasta que el camino hizo ceder a Lucas e intercambiaron lugares para que él condujera el resto del camino.

Harto de lo siguiente.

" _Hijo mío te ves tan relajado, ¿te agradó subir esta ocasión?"_

"¡ _Ay mamá pero si le encantó!"_ Lucas solo reía a pierna suelta mientras su padre les gritaba que le dejaran dormir.

" _Mañana hablaremos del cush de Tom"_

" _Creo que pronuncia crush señor_ "

Su celular vibró.

Era un mensaje de Christopher, sólo faltaba unos meses a partir de hoy.

" _Hola bebé :) acabo de noquear a Liam por ser un idiota indiscreto ¿Cómo vas tu? "_

Tom sonrió no podía esperar en volver a verlo y emocionado se apresuró a contestar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


	3. Espectro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Espectro- The Cabin in the woods AU!. (Tom Hiddleston / Chris Hemsworth)
> 
> Advertencias! Amnesia, muerte de personajes principales, descripciones gráficas de violencia y homofobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdí mi celular con esta historia completa junto con otras 4 más, es frustrante pero me alegro que haya quedado como recuerdo, el aroma descrito no pudo evitar recordarme el que hay en los panteones.

Estaba vivo. Maldita sea estaba vivo, lo suficiente para estar semiconsciente, su respiración era pesada y acuosa, increíble que ese campo de fuerza, muralla, reja o lo que fuera lo dejara así , tomando en cuenta la altura de la caida era para que estuviera muerto,  _no importa igual me jodió_ , pensó, lo último que escucho fue el grito de Dana.

Todo estaba obscuro y de seguro de la cintura para abajo era un desastre, pedazos de ropa y carne aún se quemaban en la invisible pared, como los restos de un bicho en un atrapa insectos ¡ _Destruido_! Dio un brinco ante el grito desconocido, no era aquí abajo estaba en su mente, fue un recuerdo al parecer morir era un proceso extraño, aquí estaba solo él y lo que quedaba de la moto, podía olerla y escuchar como se quemaba

Cayó inconsciente.

_¡Era hermoso! ¡Era...!_

°°°

"Oh vamos bebé sube puede ser peligroso alla abajo" Curt Vaughn grito hacia abajo donde el río chocaba contra la presa pequeña improvisada hecha con rocas, el chico se giro a verlo, ahí estaba con esos ojos de un color indescriptible con una remera en su esbelto cuerpo, color azul y pescador blanco. 

"Descuida a lo mucho puedo caer de cabeza en contra de ese charco y morir" bromeó con su típico humor ácido y negro " Calma, sé que aquí encontrarás la rana que quiere tu primo" el chico se arrodilló en la roca húmeda "Créeme"

"¿Porque te gustan estas cosas?" con dos brincos bajo hacia donde estaba su amante quien no pudo huir a tiempo y ahora estaba atrapado entre los brazos de Curt quien tomaba su cadera con fuerza y se acurrucó en su su cuello inhalando el olor rico y picante aa lavand angélica y geranio.

"Imagina tus hermosos ojos grises y tu piel azulada..." El menor estrecho la mirada sin compartir mucho el gusto tetrico.

" Para, yo sé que venimos aquí por los rumores" arrugo su rostro y Tom solo pudo darle esa sonrisa culposa pero llena de luz que veces pensaba que irradiaba naturalmente, depósito un beso en sus delgados labios " Ruidos y gruñidos por las noches" los ojos del mayor se iluminaron y se balanceo en las manos de Curt dejando que sus manos bajarán a su culo " No entiendo cómo te gustan esas cosas , fantasmas , hombres lobo, tritones ¿Enserio?" Besó la orilla de sus labios "Realmente eres extraño" Thomas se detuvo, y Curt se se arrepintió inmediatamente.

Dejó caer los brazos a sus costados sabiendo su error , no siendo alguien acostumbrado a ser corregido, rasco su nuca mientras que en silencio Tom se separaba y seguía buscando" Bebe yo..."

"Está bien estoy acostumbrado"

"¡No!" Se acercó y apretó ahora con posesividad sus caderas " Estoy harto de este maldito pueblo lo siento, de escondernos, venir aquí, de aparentar..." si habia alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo de sus emociones cuando estaba frustrado ese fue Tom.

"Tu eres el que aparenta" sintió helarse el corazon con la verdad, si, era cierto y Curt solo pudo apretar sus labios, actuar una relación heterosexual en el colegio siempre fue asunto de Curt pero era una injusticia para Tom siendo tan perfecto y noble, este suspiro y Curt queria llorar, ahí estaba.

"Solo dile a esa zorra de Polly o Hannah que no se acerque mucho a ti, eres mio ¿De acuerdo?" Curt sonrió de lado, había llamado a Heather con los nombres de los perros de su vecina que odiaba, y  aún así seguia sintiéndose  basura "Hey" levantó su mirada colocando un delgado y delicado dedo en su mentón " Si no nos apresuramos se va hacer tarde" se abrazo más a a su cuerpo y frotó su entrepierna con la del rubio " Y no quiero oír otros ruidos que no sean los nuestros ¿Ok?"

No sé merecía a alguien tan perfecto.

°°°

El suelo tembló nuevamente y vómito sangre y algo que pudo sentir como la combinación de otros líquidos de su cuerpo , rogó a dios la muerte y volvió a quedar inconsciente.

°°°

De alguna forma se las ingenio para romper su promesa. Se habían quedado de ver nuevamente en el bosque. 

Le grito una y mil veces lo mierda que era, tenia una cita con Heather a solas en su casa, era un plan en cabeza de Curt.

"¡No vamos a hacer nada Tom! Es solo disimular que algo...¡Thomas! " El susodicho solo se giro y lo dejo en su lugar hablando solo, golpeó hasta el cansancio un árbol aleatorio hasta que anocheció, los rumores lo hicieron regresar.

°°°

Su estado anímico cambio, se sentía cansado por solo no ver al rizado. 

No lo había visto ya en una semana y no creia sentir tan vacíos los pasillos del colegio siendo viernes. Hoy era el día , entraría a casa de Heather verían una película y después, y después ¡ _Rayos_! No sabía que tenía que hacer después.

Hoy el entrenador le grito que corría como señorita.

"¡Oh! Vaughn  la persona con la que queria encontrarme" era ese tipo odioso Robert , Rodney, no recordaba bien su nombre, lo odiaba, por alguna extraña razón Curt se había vuelto su rival de amores pero Thomas parecía más acosado por el tipo que cortejado "No se porque los tipos como tú..."

" Antes de que digas otra maldita palabra voy a..."

"Mi padre los vio en el bosque mas precisamente durante en su guardia en la noche"

Curt quedó mudo.

"¿Ya no pareces tan rudo verdad? ¿Que pasaría si los demas se enteraran? " un tipo grande como él asediado por alguien como este loco era una escena bizarra.

"¿Porque no vas a molestar a alguien más Richard?" Tom se interpuso, oh había parecido una eternidad desde la última vez que lo había visto y aún parecía despedir ese aroma y luz típica desde de la frontera de su espacio personal "¿No será acaso tú el que  hace esos sonidos por las noches?"

"Pelea de maricas " un sujeto sin escrúpulos chitó al pasar y Richard se balanceo nervioso en sus pies, era pequeño y de ojos hundidos como si le faltara un buen sueño, el psicópata de la escuela y Thomas su amor no correspondido. Bastante lidiaba con la la homofobia dentro de la escuela el pobre desgraciado.

" ¿Que es Richard? " Dijo mordaz Tom "¿ Son esas fotos guardadas en el escritorio de tu padre que te excitan?" el flacucho tipo de abalanzó hacia adelante solo para chocar con el hombro de Curt, intercambiaron miradas hasta que el más pequeño no pudo sostenerla más y se fue con el orgullo herido.

Se giro solo para confrontar a Tom quien solo se cruzó de brazos esperando alguna palabra de Curt, pero los pasillos tenían gente, nada salió de su boca y se maldijo toda la vida por ello; antes de que las lágrimas de Tom amenazaran en derramarse por su culpa otra vez, habló.

"Voy a salir de la ciudad con mis padres llegaré en la noche, podemos vernos donde siempre"

Su maldita segunda oportunidad. A veces Curt pensaba que era demasiado poca cosa para no saber lidiar con la simple palabra maricon mientras que Tom podía tolerar a un completo cobarde como amante.

°°°

Heather derramó lágrimas negras mientras se subía los pantalones que ella misma bajo con ansia ahora reprimida; hombro con hombro con el chico con el que creía perdería su virginidad y besaba cinco veces a la semana frente a todos.

"Lo siento" se levantó resignado de hacerla parar, tomó su chaqueta y marcó el número de Tom, todos y cada unos de sus pensamientos estaban en él y no podía visualizar una vida sin su luz, tenía que decírselo hacérselo saber "contesta bebe contesta"

"¿Si?" Agradeceria siempre ese corazón calido que tenia y que no le mando a buzón de voz ¿Chris que sucede? Suenas mal" preocupado alzó la voz alarmado.

"Thomas..."

"¡Maldito maricon! ¡Me estuviste engañando todo este jodido tiempo!"

" Esto, esto es lo que sucede, Tom voy a ir a tu casa saldremos de este maldito pueblo y..."

"Chris no podemos, ¿que pasara con los demás? Aún somos jovenes "

"Que se jodan los demás, mis padres, los tuyos, los maestros, te quiero a ti, solo dime qué aceptas esto "enmudeció y Tom saboreo el silencio " dime qué sí "

"Sabes que si, Curt" voces eufóricas se escucharon al otro lado de la línea, Tom sonaba genuinamente feliz.

"¡Si maldita sea, te amo!" la línea de corto.

Fueron tantos los intentos para hacer que la llamada entrará que después decidió esperarlo en su lugar en el bosque, tampoco llegó, después en el pórtico de su casa, todos los vecinos observaban contemplativos la casa de los Hiddleston donde nunca regresariar y al joven rubio que espero hasta el amanecer, sus miradas le hicieron saber.

Un accidente.

Un número desconocido con archivos adjuntos llegaron a su celular.

"¡Era hermoso! ¡Aquí está! ¡Y aquí, y aqui!" Decian, era ese enfermo de Richard se había hecho de su número, de alguna forma esto era un castigo, y si efectivamente Tom se veía hermoso parecia dormido , contempló la imagen excepto cuando esta se distorsionaba en rojo y rosa, con lo que quedaba del auto y el siniestro.

Todo se volvió blanco a partir de ahí.

Lo último que recordó fue un funeral de de tres y su madre poniéndole una manta, en algo dentro de lo que parecía ser un clóset, ¿o era el camión de mudanza? No recuerda.  
Ahora Curt era alguien más y mañana se van a visitar la cabaña en el bosque con Jules y  sus amigos. Era nuevamente feliz nada había pasado.

°°°

Sintió el suelo temblar por última vez, mientras la vida se esfumaba de su cuerpo con un aliento, al igual que en el planeta, se alegraba porque moría gente como Richard y todos esos que los orillaron a este enfermo juego.

Se fue sonriendo a ese resplandor que nunca comprendió pero que amo y que olía a lavanda, angélica y geranio.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes visitarme en mi tumblr 1993-2021


End file.
